Behind The Scenes Of TDA
by NeverGoesToSleep
Summary: TDA had ended the day before. Chris wants the entire cast to watch all of the episodes and comment on them for ratings. We all know this means drama. Will continue at a later date.
1. The First Two Episodes

**I don't own anything!**

**Okay, so this takes place the day after Duncan won TDA, and it's in his point of view. Enjoy!**

I can't believe I actually won the million bucks! This was the first thought in my mind as I woke up the next morning. The entire cast had to stick around after the winner was announced for a few days in case they needed to do some promo shoots or voice overs, or an extra confessional, or some other stuff like that. I put on my shirt and walked outside of the room that I shared with the rest of the guys. We were sleeping in a room behind the studio for the Aftermath set. The girls' room was down the hall, as I found out when Courtney ran out of the room.

"Dunky! You won!" She said, throwing her hands up towards the sky.

"Uh, yeah, I guess I did." I said with a slight smile. I looked around backstage to see Chris walk in with a bullhorn and blare that sound that we all loved.

"The show is OVER!" Heather yelled, walking out of the room.

" I thought you set that thing on fire last night." DJ said to me as he rubbed his eyes.

"I did!" I groaned.

"He probably has more than one." Courtney said.

"Well duh, he does." I said when we walked up to Chris. Courtney was giving me a death stare until she turned her attention to Gwen, who began to speak.

"What could you possibly want?" She yelled with an annoyed look in her eyes.

"You guys are the first people who get to see the complete season of Total. Drama. ACTION!" Chris sang.

"And we care…why?" I asked, shrugging my shoulders.

"We'll be video taping you guys watching the episodes to see your comments." Chris answered me with an evil smirk. "Report to the Aftermath set in ten!"

"Stupid contracts." Gwen said under her breath, which contrasted greatly from Katie and Sadie's comments.

"Oh, my gosh Katie, we get to like the entire season!"

"Oh, my gosh Sadie, I know!"

"EEEEEEE!" They yelled in unison as they made their way to the studio, pulling a very terrified looking Trent along with them.

"Poor Trent." I said to Courtney.

"Why?" Courtney asked, still giving me the death glare.

"He is stuck with Miss Crazy and Crazier." I pointed out ever so casually. However, it apparently warranted a smack to the back of the head from Courtney.

"That is not nice, Duncan! Katie and Sadie are nice, sweet girls. I'm sure Trent really needs a nice, sweet girlfriend." Courtney declared.

"Why would that be?" I asked, sitting on the floor of the Aftermath set like everyone else was.

"Just look at his last girlfriend." Se replied, motioning towards Gwen, who was sitting a few feet away.

"You mean my closest friend on this moronic show?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

Before Courtney could reply, they started showing the episodes.

*On the screen*

"Hey everyone, this is DJ, and I'll be giving you the behind the scenes at this episode of Total Drama Action!" DJ Yelled with a smile. "This is the first episode of Season two. Fifteen campers came to the set," DJ said as a video of when we first got off the bus began to play.

"I got my braces off!" Beth yelled happily.

"Nice." Justin said with a smile and a wink.

"Beth probably would've melted if LeShawna and Gwen hadn't commented as well." DJ voice blared.

"You look fine, girl!" LeShawna said.

"Yeah, you really do." Gwen said with a smile.

"There were some compliments going around, but there were also some cold shoulders." DJ said. Then a video of Gwen standing outside of the movie set began to play.

"Hey." I said, walking up to her.

"Humph." Was her reply as she turned away from me and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ouch." DJ said. "Let's look at what happens next.!"

"What was that for?" I asked angrily. She was still in her arms crossed, turned away from me position.

"I'm not talking to you." She said as she turned away once more.

"And why would that be?"

"Why don't we review the end of last season." She half-yelled, referring to me not supporting her in the finals last year.

"Oh, you're still on that?" I asked with a laugh.

"Yes, I'm still on that!" She yelled, now facing me.

"It's no big deal." I defended myself.

"I was looking for a little support, there, DUNCAN, and what do you do? Oh, that's right, NOT support me! Some friend." She muttered under her breath before walking away.

*Back to us*

"When the screen goes fuzzy, you guys comment on what you just saw." Chris's voice explained.

"You totally got the cold shoulder, there, Dude." Geoff pointed at me.

"It wasn't my fault the Goth girl got angry." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"It's all your fault!" Gwen yelled out of nowhere.

"I had to support Owen." I said back.

"I know." Gwen said with a sigh.

"You know?" Bridgette asked, followed by a "How?" from Heather.

"Just watch!" Chris's voice said again as the TV screen stopped going fuzzy.

*On the screen*

I had to support Owen!" I said, grabbing Gwen's arm before she walked away.

"I'm listening." was all she said in reply.

"You know how Courtney hates you?" I asked stupidly.

"Duh." she said simply.

"Well, she kind of made me not support you…" My voice trailed off, and I began rubbing the back of my neck.

"Oh, so you do whatever she says…" Gwen said, taking on a more playful tone.

"Where you going with this?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"You'd do whatever she says." She said, now trying hard not to laugh.

"So?" I asked. You could hear little squeals of panic escaping through my words. I was waiting for Gwen to reply when I looked at her. She was practically on the floor laughing.

"What?" I asked, my fist raised in the air.

"You're Courtney's (censored)!" She said, a sudden burst of laughter filling her lungs once more.

"Am not!" I yelled, attempting to defend myself.

*Back to us.*

Gwen was laughing hysterically once more. Come to think of it, the rest of the cast was laughing. Everyone but Courtney and I.

"Took you long enough to realize." Heather said to Gwen.

"Ha,ha,ha very funny, Gwen. At least I still have my boyfriend!" Courtney sneered.

"Well at least I didn't treat my boyfriend like crap!" Gwen yelled at Courtney angrily.

"Let's keep the clips rolling. We need all the behind the scenes dirt from you guys! NEXT EPISODE!" Chris's voice yelled from somewhere.

*On the screen*

Owen appeared, now talking about Trent and Gwen.

"Trent saved Gwen's necklace from falling to it's doom. Here's what the nearest survivor-er witness had to say about that!" Owen explained. Then it cut to me in the confessional booth.

"Woohoo, go Trent. Oh, he's just too manly and irresistible!" I said in a tone that mocked Gwen's "Yeah, try pansy. Woohoo, he saved a necklace. Congratulations. I could've just gotten it later." I said.

*Back to us*

"You could've?" Gwen asked me eagerly.

"I was going to." I said, leaning against the nearby couch.

"How?" Trent asked, obviously irked by his ex-girlfriend's approval of me at this moment.

"I've got those sewer systems memorized like the back of my hand in case the cops comes looking for me." I explained.

"Typical." LeShawna said.

"Thanks." Gwen said, smiling at me. She had a great smile. But… why do I care?

**I hope you all liked it! :) I tried to make the episodes like they really were, but some things are different. Please review!**


	2. Special Interview Episode

***I don't own a thing!***

**Okay, so here's chapter two, and it's still in Duncan's POV. ENJOY! :)**

The next episode was interviews that the producers had with the cast about their fellow contestants. The first topic of discussion just HAD to be…

*On the screen*

Producer: What are your thoughts on Duncan and Courtney's relationship?

LeShawna: The skinny rich girl just gets on my nerves! Oh, and that punk always picks on poor Harold!

Owen: Duncan is a strong competitor. Courtney…well, she yells a lot. And gets angry. A lot.

Heather: Oh, please, what relationship? Courtney's just using him to win. And Duncan's stupid enough to fall for it.

Gwen: I've drawn some illustrations that really sum up their relationship. Number One: Courtney kisses Duncan, making him easy to manipulate just the way she wants it. Number two: They get mad at each other, and resolve to never speak to each other again. Number three: Courtney does something dangerous like trash a fake hotel room or wrap a lamppost around Harold, which of course gets Duncan started on her 'hotness and bad attitude', Until finally, Number Three: Duncan has 'fallen in love' again, and is thus subject to more manipulation by Courtney until she gets what she ultimately wants: The money.

*Back to us*

"I don't just want the money!" Courtney defended, which, then, causes the rest of the cast to laugh without cease once more.

"Wait, so you guys all think Courtney is using me?" I asked, which, in turn, caused laughter to erupt once more.

"Duncan, we know she's using you, especially now, with you winning and all." Gwen said as she walked over and sat opposite Courtney.

"KEEP IT ROLLING!" Chris yelled.

*On the screen*

Producer: What do you think about Trent and Gwen's relationship?

Geoff: What relationship?

Heather: Barely. There.

Lindsay: I'm sorry, do I know you guys?

Producer: Okay…what are your thoughts on Gwen and Duncan?

Harold: Duncan never stops talking about Gwen. Like, ever…

Geoff: The dude never shuts up about her. It's always Gwen and I replaced Heather's shampoo with maple syrup, or Gwen and I stole all the toilet paper from Chris' private bathroom, or Gwen and I put itching powder in DJ's hat…

Beth: Gwen is ALWAYS talking about Duncan. They spend a lot of time together, they're really good friends.

Bridgette: Gwen's my friend. If she says there's nothing going on, there's nothing going on.

Heather: Are we really supposed that they never kissed? Yeah, right.

Izzy: E-Scope thinks that they make like, the cuuuuutest couple. Aside from Lindsay and Tyler. Well, I guess not aside from Lindsay and Tyler, it's just Lindsay always forgets Tyler's name, and then she thinks Tyler's here, and she volunteers him to do stuff for our team, but he's like, never there. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

*Back to us*

"That was you?" DJ yelled at the two of us. We simply laughed and high-fived each other.

"And yes, Heather, you ARE suppose to believe that. Cause we never really did." Gwen said triumphantly.

"Wait. Seriously?" Bridgette asked, astonished.

"YES!" Gwen and I yelled at the same time.

"Whoa, we all thought for sure that something happened." Bridgette said, looking around.

"Yeah, we've all been trying to cover for you guys." Beth spat.

"Really?" I asked. I started to laugh a bit after that.

"Well, yeah, dude, you're always talking about Gwen,"

"And you, girl are always Talking about Duncan" LeShawna added.

"That we just thought something happened." Bridgette added.

"Yeah, and we were going to cover for you guys…if you did…" Owen finished.

"Can we keep it rolling?" I asked. My wish was granted after Courtney stomped off to go screech at her lawyers on her PDA.

*On the screen*

Producer: What was the best on set prank?

LeShawna: Oh my gosh, Gwen pulled the best one on Duncan, Girl!

Geoff: Dudes, Gwen pulled the best prank on Duncan.

Justin: Gwen pulled a great one on Duncan, but it wasn't as great as my hair

Producer: What is this prank you pulled on Duncan that has the entire cast laughing?

Gwen: Wow. Well, Duncan told me to meet him at the bridge that night. So he goes to the bridge and sees someone there. So he goes up to this person and taps on their shoulder. He does this only to be greeted by…

Duncan. A Celine Dion music store standee! I said with a shudder.

**Haha, humor. Does anyone really think he got over it? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Please review! :)**


End file.
